


For His Own Sake

by FireWithinMidnight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Earth-16 - Freeform, Earth-50, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Minor relationships in the background, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWithinMidnight/pseuds/FireWithinMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from YJ Anon Meme. Lord!Batman has taken to helping all the Wally Wests of the multiverse as a way to soothe both Wally’s and his own pain. The Wally West from Earth 16 has a problem that only the Speed Force can heal. But the Speed Force does not exist in his dimension. </p>
<p>Link to original prompt: http://yjanon-meme.livejournal.com/477.html?thread=45277#t45277</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Palo Alto  
March 22, 00:47 EDT**

Wally laid the last plate in the sink on top of those he had used for breakfast, and then those from lunch. He eyed them for a second, long enough to decide to wash them immediately or leave them for the morning after, and sighed forlornly.

The house was silent, the television long turned off along with the radio and his cellphone. The only light still on was the one in the kitchen.

He was utterly alone.

Wally glanced at the clock and suppressed the urge to sigh again. It was nearly one in the morning, long past the time he should have been in bed, especially because he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before.

He couldn't use artificial means to fall asleep, since his body metabolized any kind of sleeping pills before they could take effect. Staring at an empty apartment was better than closing his eyes and seeing Artemis agreeing to go undercover with Kaldur. 

A spasm ran up his arm, and Wally accidentally knocked a glass over. It hit the floor and shattered into tiny, sharp bits. He gripped his limb, but the painful convulsions didn't stop.

They had gotten worse since he had forced himself to use his powers two weeks before. If there was an emergency _now_ , he would be of no help.

If Artemis needed him _now_...

His arm finally stopped twitching against his will, though the pang hadn't subsided yet. His body's reaction to his super speed had worsened since last April: back then he had gritted his teeth and kept going until the pain had slowed him down even further, but the ache used to recede within seconds after he stopped running.

Wally leaned against the dishwasher, his throat constricting at the sudden realization: his body was breaking down fast, faster than he had ever been. He let out a wheezing laugh at the irony.

He had told nobody of his condition. Not his parents, not his uncle, not his best friend… Not Artemis. One day he would run straight to his death and nobody knew.

And nobody would know.

He glanced at the clock again. It was nearly two in the morning. Time to go to bed. He stretched his back and yawned; maybe he was exhausted enough to fall asleep immediately. He could think about Artemis and his condition and everything in the morning.

Maybe.

He turned the light off and headed for his bedroom, but the moment he turned the corner he saw that he wasn't alone: a large, black hooded figure stood in the middle of the room, watching him. Moonlight rebounced off the pointy ears and the familiar cape.

Then the figure spoke -with a deep voice that anyone in the superhero scene had gotten accustomed to in a way or another.

"Wally."

\-------------------------------------------

**Palo Alto  
March 22, 01:55 EDT**

" _Batman?_ "

Wally blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again when the older man didn't turn out to be a production of his tired mind. Or tried to exploit the moment to slit his throat. Heck, since when did Batman call him by any name that wasn't Kid Flash? He _was_ out of costume, but-

_Batman was on Rimbor._

"You can't be Batman. Batman isn't-" his voice trailed off. The public didn't know Batman wasn't on Earth anymore, and their departure had been kept secret to make sure nobody would realize that part of the League was missing. "He wouldn't come here, I'm not one of the bad guys of Gotham. _Who are you?_ "

The impostor didn't make a single move even as Wally reached for his mask. The cowl came off without any resistance, and Wally found himself staring at Bruce Wayne's face. He looked a bit worse for the wear, with bags under the eyes and wrinkles he had never noticed before, but the man in front of him was undoubtedly Bruce Wayne.

Aka Batman.

Aka Wally was _in so many troubles_ because you don't _remove Batman's mask_ and _live to tell the tale_. Not even _Superman_ was exempt from this rule! Nobody!

He put the cowl back in place as fast as he could without actually activating his super speed, then dared to start breathing again.

If he survived this, Dick was _so_ going to tease him over it for as long as he lived.

"B-but-" he stammered, his brain still having problems catching up with the events. "What about Rimbor? The whole trial? Is it already over?" Then one thought hit him, making him frown. "Why are you here and not with your partners? Do they know you're back?"

"In order: it hasn't blown up yet, I'm working on it, no, we need to talk, no."

Wally reeled a little at the knowledge that Batman had prioritized _him_ , ex-Kid Flash, over _his protégés_. That, or the stress of the past days was making itself known. Then he caught up with the penultimate answer.

"We need to talk?" 

That didn't sound good. Like, at all.

"I know about your condition, Wally."

That was worse than anything he could have been expecting, topped only by the news of the sudden death of one or more members of the League or of the Team -or Artemis's.

"Wha- Ho- _how?_ I hid it from everyone! Dick didn't notice anything!"

He bit his lip at his mistake. No using civilian names in costume. He may not be wearing his Kid Flash outfit anymore, but Batman wasn't there to visit him as Bruce Wayne.

"Who taught Nightwing everything he knows?" Wally gaped, inhaled, stopped before he could utter a single word and closed his mouth, his ears now just as red as his hair. Batman chuckled _-chuckled!_ Wally would have never associated that word to the Bat. It was better than to be on the receiving end of a Bat-glare for his slip, though. "Exactly."

Batman's expression then turned serious again. "Nightwing and… Batgirl and Robin can wait. You do not have the same luxury."

Wally nodded, feeling very stupid and embarrassed throughout the exchange. Dick had told him through the years that Batman did care, really, he just buried it all under multiple layers of Bat-attitude, but it was the first time he saw it in action toward someone who wasn't part of the Bat-family. 

This was all so weird… So different.

"What's there to say?" He hung his head, disheartened. "Neither Flash nor Impulse," thinking of the new, faster speedster still hurt. As if he wasn't useless enough already. "Have my problems. The first Flash didn't. It's just me, and… I did some checkups, and nothing weird turned up. Perfectly healthy if it wasn't for, y'know..."

"Tell me Wally, what do you know about the Speed Force?"

\-------------------------------------------

**Palo Alto  
March 22, 02:03 EDT**

"The what?"

Wally winced under Batman's intense stare. He hadn't spoken disrespectfully or challenged Batman's knowledge, he really didn't know what he was talking about. 

The other man laid a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him down. "I'm not surprised. I hadn't heard about it before some fortuitous event on Rimbor. To put it in simple words, the Speed Force is the source of the powers of all speedsters."

" _What?_ " 

"Have you ever wondered how your body could withstand your super speed?" He did, multiple times, to no avail. "A normal human body is not able to sustain violent accelerations for long periods of time, and you should have aged at an accelerated rate any time you activated your super speed for long amounts of time." Wally nodded; it had sparked more than one discussion at college, and he knew there were scientists who had been researching the matter since the debut of the first Flash. "When tested your body showed no sign of possessing supernatural resistance. Normally, you would be long dead." 

Wally fidgeted, disturbed by the images conjured by his mind. His legs felt heavier than ever, like the rest of his body.

"The Speed Force is the reason any speedster can reach such high speeds when running without shredding their bodies in the process. However, its presence in this dimension is… Weak."

He shuddered once more before collapsing, but Batman caught him before he could hit the floor and placed one his arms around Wally's waist to hold him up.

"Sorry, I just… Not much sleep, not since Artemis-"

"Went undercover?"

In that moment, Wally decided that Batman was dead set on making him catch flies due to all the time he spent staring open-mouthed at him. Worse, Batman looked _amused_ by this fact.

"I am perfectly aware of your ruse. I have to say you pulled it off perfectly: nobody in the League remotely imagines that Aqualad has not turned, not even Aquaman. Congratulations. On the other hand, I'll personally supervise your punishment when this is all over."

Wally groaned. Of course he did know, he was Batman, the greatest detective on Earth. Maybe he even knew all the times Dick framed him for something he did, and he never called him on it because he probably thought it could be good training, like _"let's see if Kid Flash can stop Robin from making him look guilty every single time, or if he can manage to clear his name in the light of Robin's accusations"_.

That totally sounded like something the Bat would do.

Still swaying on his feet despite the fact that Batman was supporting him, they headed for the bedroom. Wally rubbed his eyes in a useless attempt to stave off his tiredness just for a few more seconds, but the sight of his bed destroyed the last of his resistance.

"Wha-" he yawned. "What about the Speed Force?"

"We will talk about it later this day."

And just like that he was gone. Wally hadn't even blinked.

With a sigh, he let himself fall on the top of the covers. He had already given up on sleeping in his pajamas that night anyway. He budged a bit until he found a comfortable position that wouldn't have him wake up with a crick in the neck. 

Right before falling in the arms of Morpheus, Wally's mind retraced the past quarter hour. There was something he couldn't put his finger on; he had been best buds with Dick for nearly a _decade_ , but that had never made him and Batman particularly close. On the contrary... He could expect more comradeship from any other member of the League, but not from Batman.

Especially... When he had half-carried him to his bedroom. It was... 

He closed his eyes and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Palo Alto  
March 22, 12:05 EDT**

Despite his best, sleepy efforts, Wally woke up with a crick in his neck that just wouldn't. Go. _Away_.

After a shower and a quick lunch consisting of mostly everything that was left in the fridge - which was going to cost him quite a bit to replace -, he refilled Brucely's bowl and then gave up on the idea of going to class that day. He sent some e-mails to the professors whose lessons he should have attended that afternoon, along with a plead to postpone the deadline of one of his assignments.

As far as his civilian friends and professors at Stanford knew, he had just buried his girlfriend of five years the day before. They probably thought that he wouldn't have shown up to begin with.

Rebutting Artemis's death certificate once their undercover operation was over was going to be Nightwing's headache to deal with. 

"No classes, no assignments, no studying today," he said to himself, trying to massage some life in his face again. Despite sleeping in, his limbs were still groggy and his thoughts slightly slower than normal. "C'on Wally, you've kicked bad guy's ass while running on less."

"You're awake."

Wally's reflexes didn't fail him as he immediately leaped and landed on the other side of the table, having twisted around mid-air as to both put more distance between him and the sudden visitor and cover his back from a possible sneak attack at the same time. Rusty or not, he still had it.

Batman. _Of course_ it was Batman, guy loved to sneak up on everyone. He _had_ said he would have come back, which is more forewarning that everyone else ever got.

Wally tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared at the older man. Half-formed impressions from the night before resurfaced in his mind. He cursed his tired self for failing to notice such mixed signals, especially because he got them from an important Leaguer.

"Suit up, we're leaving in five minutes."

A familiar sense of déjà vu washed over Wally: his tone was cold and imperative, the same no-nonsense-or-answering-back voice he had used when deploying the Team on missions - or ordered someone to follow his command, no ifs or buts. He opened his mouth to argue, or at least ask the reason behind his decision.

"Wally West cannot be seen with Batman. Kid Flash may not be my partner, but it is better to have any potential witness questioning why two heroes are seen together than wondering why an unremarkable civilian is with a member of the Justice League." 

That sounded sensible. He should have thought of it when he went with Nightwing to talk some sense into Roy.

"Wait, we're not going to use the Zeta tubes? Why?"

The long drawn silence that befell the room was probably a sign that he had done a mistake somewhere. Still, he wasn't underage or under his command anymore, so he hold his stance.

Batman, who was already heading away from him, shifted just enough that Wally could see one of his eyes. "There is no Zeta-Beam machine near our destination. The BatMobile is a couple of blocks away," he said, and with that he was gone -leaving Wally alone with Brucely snoring on the sofa.

He stared blankly at the spot Batman had been standing on just a few seconds before, then shook his head; he must have been more tired than expected if he had believed even for an instant that Batman had gone soft on him.

Still, the possibility was _there_. And if it came to the worst...

Back in his bedroom, he looked briefly at the unmade bed before giving up on it. His mom wasn't around to berate him for not doing the bed and Artemis- he recovered his Kid Flash outfit from the secret compartment and put on the communicator.

"Nightwing, this is Kid Flash, over."

\-------------------------------------------

**Palo Alto  
**  
 **March 22, 12:09 EDT**

"This is Nightwing, over."

The words came through slurred together; Wally cringed in sympathy. Dick's night must have been worse than his, on top of the fact that he probably hadn't slept at all _and_ was running on caffeine and similar stimulants.

"You sound like death, you know that?" Dick mumbled something intelligible on the other side, possibly a reminder that the last few days had been hell for him too. "Listen, I got one very special visitor a few minutes ago..."

"Batman?" Dick was abruptly on alert.

"Batman," Wally nodded mechanically. "What's going on? Wasn't Batman on Rimbor with the others? Is he, you know..."

"Way not to check out a potential security breach beforehand."

" _Dude_ , I called you immediately! I'm not the detective here," he replied just a tiny bit petulant.

"I can tell," Wally could _hear_ Dick's smug grin through the communicator. "I had my doubts too, but as far as I've seen? He's the real deal. Scans detected no Genomorph components in his body or abnormal brain pattern. Martian Manhunter or Miss Martian would normally check for more subtle mental commands, but Miss Martian was… Not available."

Or, knowing her friendship with Artemis, she had taken the news of her fake death badly and couldn't be trusted to carry out such a tricky job at the moment.

"Well, sounds like good news then! We could use more of them," Wally pushed aside the curtains just enough to glimpse outside. The street was devoid of living beings. "Got reamed out good, uh?" He wasn't able to keep out all his amusement from his voice.

He heard a heavy sigh. "He made me feel exactly like I was nine and just starting out as Robin again. I was planning to return the role as leader of the Team to Aqualad, but now the decision is completely out of my hand."

Wally winced again on Dick's behalf. Being on the receiving end of a reprimand delivered by Batman was no fun, but it seemed that he had been particularly hard on his son this time.

"Has he told you why he's back on Earth?" Dick asked out of the blue.

"…Wha- no! He came here, went all _I know what you lot are doing_ and _I am the night_ and left. He doesn't discuss stuff like this with me."

One of the most unnerving habits of the Bat-family was their tendency to fall into deep silence when pondering, which usually meant they had wither come across an important piece of information or picked up something. A bead of sweat trailed down his spine. He had to make it sound good.

"Wait, do you mean that he hasn't told _you_ anything?"

The problem Wally had with acting surprised was that his voice was inclined to reach a pitch that was slightly too high to be completely genuine, or, in case of high stress, his words blurred into speedster-talk that no one but another speedster could hear.

Moreover, Dick had the distinctive advantage that he had known Wally for years, and bluffing in the presence of a Bat had never been his strong point to begin with. His better choice of action in this situation was to cut it short before Mr. Detective got a definitive lead on him.

"Listen dude, I'm cutting it close. Just called you in case I had to watch out for a hostile Batman. If I don't leave now, I'll be late for today's lecture."

"Or, you could run to class later and still be on time. You used to do that all the time."

That cut too close to home. His voice turned instantly cold.

"Sorry, gotta go. Kid Flash, out."

"Wally, wa-"

He disconnected by pulling out the communicator from his ear. He mused for a second to throw it against the wall, but rejected the notion on the basis it would probably dent the plaster. It was pretty sturdy.

\-------------------------------------------

**Santa Cruz County  
**  
 **March 22, 12:42 EDT**

The BatMobile was legendary on the superhero scene for a simple reason: Batman had never let anyone sit in it, let alone drive it. The Bat-family wasn't an exception to the rule: Dick once bragged about having taken it for a drive and Wally answered with one of the rules they had established at the beginning of their heroing career, and one of those they didn't abide to anymore: pics or it didn't happen.

The day after Dick was grounded for a whole month and refused to speak to him for a week straight.

Regardless, the BatMobile was a work of art: one heck of a sleek design, equipped with technology beyond the best that could be found on the best markets, both official and unofficial, the comfiest seats _ever_ , and enough attachments to make any Swiss Amy knife cry in envy.

Wally saw none of it. He squirmed in the passenger seat, hands twitching from the temptation to pick at his arms and sides because the suit was tight, too tight on his skin. 

Moreover, there was something continuously gnawing at his stomach. He hoped it was only the onset of hunger pains and not another attack.

"So this Speed Force was discovered on another planet?" They had already gone through a simplistic explanation of the nature of the Speed Force, but at the moment he was more curious about the context in which it was discovered. 

"Exactly," Batman replied without taking his eyes off the road. "More precisely, it was discovered that the actual Speed Force resides in a parallel dimension altogether. It is possible to gain access to it through advanced technology or-"

"The experiment!" Wally snapped his fingers, interrupting Batman's explanation. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just -memories. Carry on." He gulped when he got no answer. "Please?"

Batman's mouth twitched before settling down in the usual scowl. "Likewise, the first Flash got his powers in an accident at Lampert laboratories. Both you and your… Uncle had an advantage on him as you consciously recreated the accident, but in your case there must have been an unknown factor that interfered with the experiment and you cannot easily connect to the Speed Force. That is probably the cause of your condition, and the reason why you found your abilities… Wanting."

Wally slumped against the seat, gazing at the ceiling deep in thought. This was happening. He could be Kid Flash again. He could be fast -like he dreamt to be when he was twelve.

He wouldn't be afraid of not being fast enough.

"I've got one question: why all this?" he mumbled softly. "Getting information on something that influences a grand total of four people, with three of them not needing it, taking time off your trial for my sake, hell I'm sitting in the BatMobile! I bet no Leaguer ever sat in this seat! Because, you know… It's me."

"Because you are not expendable," Wally turned his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash, his expression the very definition of incredulous, at which Batman continued: "None of you are."

Wally winced. The bites were back with a vengeance.

"By the way, how is the trial going? I mean-" he raised his hand before Batman could reply. "It sucks that you're in trouble for something you did while you were brainwashed, and… You know the whole undercover thing and we could all do with your help and the others' and -ah, nevermind."

"It _is_ going slowly, but not any slower than a normal trial on Earth," Batman grimaced. "However, we have yet to acquire concrete proof of the brainwashing perpetrated by the Light."

Wally's stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly. On one side, Wally wanted to sigh in relief, because he had merely been experiencing hunger pains; on the other hand-

"There are speedster-approved snacks in the glove compartment in front of you."

Wally immediately sat straighter, rubbing his hands together with glee, then stared in wonder at the row of buttons and screens of any kind that covered the dashboard. Very tentatively, he reached for one of the handles and crossed the fingers of his other hand, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally activate the BatMobile's ejection seats.

Inside the glove compartment rested a generous of snacks. Once locked on the goods, he didn't waste time in scooping up the first one in sight, the one resting on the top of the pile, and unwrapping it, before he could finally chomped on it. It tasted like the _good_ kind of chocolate.

\-------------------------------------------

**Santa Cruz County  
**  
 **March 22, 13:07 EDT**

Their destination was a lab facility stashed in the middle of a forest. Wally was ready to bet that the place didn't even appear on the GPS, as the road they had taken to reach the place, while paved, was worn and lacked guardrails, illumination or lane markers.

_Arkham Asylum_ back in Gotham received better care, despite the damage it suffered through the years. Courtesy of Bruce Wayne's ceaseless donations.

Not that he saw any of it up close: at a certain point Batman veered off the already worn road and plunged the both of them deep in the vegetation, apparently following a trail that was visible only to him before a hidden passageway opened in front of the BatMobile.

Once the BatMobile was parked in the middle of what once may have been a repository, Batman immediately headed toward the only elevator in the room. Wally easily kept up his pace next to him, though he was startled by the circular and empty room. 

Not counting the floor, which was so dark it might as well been black, the walls, the ceiling, the hidden entrance closing behind them and the elevator they were approaching, the only other object of interest was the BatMobile itself. There were several scrapes on the walls, which possibly meant there had been something else in there before, maybe pieces of equipment. It was also rather cool compared to the weather he had left back at Palo Alto.

He shuddered. "Why is there no Zeta Tube here?"

"There were plans for the construction of a Zeta-Beam machine, but due to the remote location of the laboratory and the fact it was never used for important projects, they fell through," Batman punched a code in. "It should be under the radar of most supervillains."

The light above the number pad turned green with a ding, which echoed ominously in the empty chamber.

"The Light cannot know what has been installed in this lab," the doors parted automatically and the both of them stepped in the elevator. "The damage would be incalculable and beyond the scope of what the entire Justice League could manage."

Wally mimed the gesture of zipping his mouth closed. "Hey, I'm not going to talk."

He only got a frown as an answer. 

"And how do we go back? The same way we got here?"

"The same way we got here."

He did the mature thing and avoided cheering through physical language in front of Batman, and instead cheered on the inside. Two rides on the BatMobile in the same day; a very merry unbirthday to Wally West.

\-------------------------------------------

**Santa Cruz County  
**  
 **March 22, 13:16 EDT**

"This," Batman announced as they finally reached their destination. "Is an experimental portal connected to the dimension of the Speed Force."

Wally looked around, taken by the amount of people wearing the same green outfit, which consisted in caps, throughouly pressed and high-collared jackets - all rigorously fastened - with matching cargo pants; some sort of black bodysuit worn below the jacket covered their occiput, ears included. Fitting black military boots and gloves completed the uniform. 

As all of them were sporting a weapon on their sides, they were probably in position in case a supervillain or the League of Shadows launched an attack. Although, considering the track record of the police or of security guards against the average operator of the Shadows, it didn't feel like there was enough security in place.

The rest of the room carried the typical feelings of a blast from the past, more precisely from animated cartoons Wally used to watch during his childhood: grey, plenty of space taken up by pointlessly large computers full of screens and buttons propped against the walls or placed to create concentric forms, and not a chair on sight for the staff to use. 

The portal itself was in the middle of the room, seemingly floating without any support whatsoever over a raised platform. It extended only in width and height, utterly lacking depth, and although it was bright enough to illuminate the room, Wally had no problems looking directly at it: it was rectangular-shaped and black, though electricity could be seen crackling within and outside of it, with a spot of white light right in the center.

"…How much time did it take to set this all up anyway?" he inquired, opening his arms as if to encompass the entire room.

"Most of the necessary technology was already installed," they passed by a cluster of operators hard at work, though none of them looked up from the screens. "The real challenge was adapting it to the alien components I brought back from Rimbor. All in all, around a week."

Wally gave a whistle of appreciation. S.T.A.R. Labs took _years_ to reverse-engineer tech confiscated from mad scientists: they just had a breakthrough on Captain Cold's Cold Gun -the model that the Flash had confiscated three years before. Cold had already gone on building five more models, and those were the ones he had seen in a fight.

To his disappointment, the portal didn't ripple or twist as they stopped in front of it. Then it hit him: the rush, the energy flowing through him, the urge to _run_.

"It's..." Wally hold his hands up, closing and opening them right in front of his eyes to make sure they were still there and that he wasn't daydreaming. He _needed_ to get closer. "It feels rejuvenating. It -it feels like I should... _Move_."

Just like the day he first donned the costume of Kid Flash.

Batman pulled him away; the glorious impetus left Wally a few steps away from the portal, the sight of it now blocked by Batman's frame. "Do not get too close. As it is right now, you might be sucked in and never come back. You must be cautious around it"

"Do I have to set some things in order if it ends up going awry? I mean," Wally said not completely serious, all the while counting on the fingers of his right hand what he had to make arrangements for. "Brucely, his bowl isn't going to refill itself, and my uni studies-"

"I'll take care of them."

Wally staggered to his feet, all momentum lost as fog filled his mind -his thoughts suddenly detached from his body. He fell limply, unable to move anymore on his terms, would have landed on the metallic floor had it not been for Batman. Instead, he -maybe he should call him not-Batman- set him down on his back with care. 

His last thought, after realizing that he had been played _big time_ , went to Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending of this chapter was going to be different (and not have Wally fall unconscious _twice in a row_ ), but it was brought to my attention that Lord!Batman had Wally exactly where he wanted _now_ , and so what was going to be chapter 3 was unceremoniously axed.
> 
> I was planning to switch it around with Lord Batman's Interlude, but it's around nearly half as long as this one (in words count, at least) and nowhere near done so far, so there's the possibility that the new chapter 3 will be finished before the interlude and I may post that one first instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have already seen this Prompt Fill on LiveJournal/Tumblr; well, here I am on AO3 as well. Hope to figure out the tags one day.
> 
> Due to the way LJ works (read: character limits), every chapter is divided in parts, each one of them marked by a timestamp Young Justice-style.


End file.
